


The McHanzo Collection

by septembergem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: Just a collection of short stories that feature the Overwatch ship McHanzo - delving into different AU's and fic prompts, the plot and situation will be changing every chapter/every few chapters, depending on how long an idea runs.I am taking requests for chapters!Tags and Characters will be updated as this collection gains some ground~





	1. Prank Week - College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this collection!
> 
> I'm starting off with a two-part AU college fic, where Hanzo is a Junior and McCree is a Sophomore. It takes place during the annual Prank Week at Overwatch University, and in attempts at pranking his brother Genji, Hanzo gets targetted by McCree instead. 
> 
> Enjoy! ~

Overwatch University was a chaotic mess 100% of the time. Some students loved it, and some students hated it, but everyone lived with the constant unrest. Everyone lived with the never ending noise booming from Lucio’s dorm room, just as everyone lived with Zarya’s booming footsteps in the dorm below her. And the simultaneously best and worst part about the campus’s continued craziness was the prank war that would pop up every spring.  

Hanzo Shimada was struggling with his school life enough since his insufferable freshman brother had become his roommate in the fall of his junior year that he really  _ didn’t _ need to be dealing with the prank war breaking out right now. In the past two years, he had managed to stay relatively out of the fire, save for some small things pulled by one of his good friends Satya their freshman year. He had a very,  _ very _ bad feeling about this year, however.

Genji was what some may call a loose cannon. The idea of this prank war excited him to the point of Hanzo throwing his pillows at him in the night when he wouldn’t shut up about his plans. He had gone and made some kind of friendship-turned-prank-rivalry with that unendurable sophomore Jesse McCree, and honestly, to be living in the same dorm as him when that kid was on the prowl for his brother did not give Hanzo any good feelings. He’d never met the boy himself, but his reputation preceded him. 

The day the prank war started was always very easy to identify, seeing as the grounds of the campus were littered with toilet paper and multiple students would show up to class wearing bathrobes since their clothes had all been stolen, or they would come in soaking wet, usually dunked in water, but sometimes drenched in some other mystery liquid. 

So to be perfectly honest, Hanzo didn’t know what he was expecting when he got back to his dorm after classes, but it wasn’t this. He walked up to the door and stuck his key in, trying to turn it and unlock the massive door, but it wouldn’t unlock. He wiggled his key around, tried the handle, moved the key some more, then stepped back and looked at the door. There was nothing visually wrong with it, so he looked at his key. Nothing wrong there, either. He tried again. And again. 

After about ten minutes of trying to open his door, Hanzo put his forehead against the cool metal in defeat. 

“Fine. Fucking prank week. Fucking Genji. Gonna have his ass...”

He slumped against the door, sitting down in the hall and pulling out his phone to send an angry text to Genji, thinking perhaps it was him that did it to get at Hanzo himself. Then he sent a follow-up text to Genji telling him that if it wasn’t actually him that did it, he needs to seriously tell that cowboy son of a bitch to fuck off. 

Twenty minutes later, Hanzo heard a loud voice coming around the corner, countered by a softer voice, but no less aggressive in tone. The louder voice spoke with a long southern drawl, and Hanzo's jaw sets in frustration.

“-but then Genji was sayin’ that- oh, well fuckin’ slap my ass and call me Sally, you must be Hanzo Shimada!” The boy comes around the corner, immediately making eye contact with Hanzo on the ground. His face goes from concentrated on his previous conversation to a large, stupid grin that travels further up one side of his face than the other. In one fluid motion, he removes the obnoxious hat that had been sitting on his head and holds it across his chest, extending his other hand down to Hanzo as to help him to his feet. “Name’s Jesse McCree, believe I’m the one that’s fit to blame for lockin’ you out of your dorm.”

Hanzo gives him a concentrated stare, refusing the offering of his hand and standing up on his own, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders. “Charmed.” he says, shouldering his bag and crossing his arms to look sharply at the boy. McCree’s smile falters as he pulls back his hand to smooth it through his hair, replacing the hat onto his head. He gestures to the boy beside him. 

“This is my roommate, Gabe Reyes, he-”

“I don’t really care.” Hanzo interrupted him, licking his lips and leaning against the doorframe. “Not to be rude, or anything.” He added halfheartedly. “I just want to get into my room.”

McCree pauses, frozen for a moment, before shrugging. “Fine by me, just tryin’ to be civil. If you’ll excuse me-” he approaches Hanzo now, but instead of moving completely out of the way, Hanzo just sidesteps enough to the right so Jesse could stand next to him and begin to wedge something out from between the doorframe and the door itself. Hanzo pretends not to stare at the boy’s mess of brown hair flowing out from under his hat, or the small patch of facial hair right under his bottom lip, which he had pulled between his teeth in concentration as he worked. 

Jesse pulled two objects from the door and held out his hand. “I can just take your key and let you on in now Han-”

“I’m more than capable of doing that myself, thank you.” Hanzo said, taking out his key and turning the lock, the door swinging open. He enters the room and swings his back onto the ground, closing the door as he does so. “Goodbye, McCree.” The door shuts. 

On the other side, Jesse stares at the closed door, then looks at the taped-together pennies in his hand, then looks at Gabe. Gabe holds up his hands. “Don’t look at me, man. He’s your problem now.”

Jesse looks back at the door, the smile reappearing on his face before he turns around and starts walking back with Gabe to their dorm. 

“Gabe, I think I’m a little head over heels here.”

Gabe just grunts, the smallest of smiles tugging on his lips.


	2. Prank Week - College AU - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy~

After the door fiasco Monday, Hanzo kept his eye out Tuesday for more attempts at Genji-gone-wrong. Upon his brother’s return Monday night, he couldn’t stop laughing and laughing when Hanzo retold what had happened. 

“Pennies in the door? Come on, Hanzo, you should have at  _ least  _ known that one!” he said, laughing the whole way through. Hanzo threw his pillow at him, but Genji just caught it. 

“What did you think of McCree? Pretty great guy, huh?” Genji chattered on and on. Hanzo just grunted responses. 

“Did you think he was cute?”

“Genji!” 

Genji burst into another storm of laughter. “I’m kidding, lighten up, tight ass. So, what do you think about this in retaliation? I want it to be a good one to avenge my brother…” he started explaining this whole elaborate set up for a prank on Wednesday, but Hanzo wasn’t listening. 

After a haircut Tuesday morning, Hanzo trod the grounds lightly, eyes scanning all around him. No one seemed to really be around at this time of morning since he was returning to his first class later than normal. He ran a hand across his newly shaved sides, resituating his bag on his shoulder and entering the building before him. 

Classes passed without a hitch, so Hanzo made his way to the dorm. He scanned the halls for anything dangerous, holding his keys in one hand and clutching his bag in the other. As he approached his door, boots thudded softly on the thinly carpeted floor as that tall, lanky figure came into view. He was already looking at Hanzo, as though his intention coming over here was to investigate his dorm room. Upon seeing him, McCree grinned, eyes roaming over Hanzo like he’d never seen him before. His stare got stuck on his hair. 

“Hanzo! What a coincidence~” he drawled, stopping and leaning against the opposite wall while Hanzo ignored him and shoved his key into the lock. “Have you happened t’see your brother around recently?”

“No.” Hanzo said curtly, pushing into the dorm and trying to close the door. McCree, faster than lightning, stuck his foot in the door and opened it back up enough to where he was leaning comfortably in the doorframe. He was laughing. 

“Y’know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to ignore me.” he said, crossing his arms. It was only now, as he spun around to face his dorm’s intruder, that Hanzo noticed McCree’s hair pulled into the tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. He paused and swallowed. 

“Do you mind?” he snapped, tossing his bag to the wall while staring McCree down. McCree shot him a wolfish grin. 

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t mind.”

Hanzo groaned and spun on his heel, snatching the laptop that sat on the desk situated snugly between the two dorm beds. He collapsed onto his bed, dropping the laptop into his lap. “If you don’t mind, I’m trying to work.” he snapped. McCree’s face went from calm and confident to panicked. 

“On - that laptop?” he asked, stepping further into the room. Hanzo gave him a bizarre look. 

“Of course on this laptop, where else am I supposed to do it, on the back of a dragon?” his voice carried an exasperated tone as it would if he was trying to explain rocket science to a toddler. 

McCree took a few more hurried steps in his direction. “I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“Look, McCree, I’d really appreciate if you got out of my dorm room-” Hanzo said while opening the lid to the laptop, waiting for the familiar start up sound. 

He was  _ not _ met with the familiar start up sound. 

The loudest explosion sound he’d ever heard came rocketing from the laptop’s tiny speakers, the machine practically vibrating in his lap. “ _ Fuck- _ ” Hanzo jumped up, the laptop falling from his legs to land sideways onto the bedspread. He went from sitting on the bed to kneeling on the floor, eyes wide and heart pounding, hair coming loose from its little knot and falling to cover one side of his head. He stared at the white screen as the laptop continued to start up until he slowly looked to the stupid cowboy standing in the middle of the room. He was standing in a sort of bent-kneed stance, like how someone would stand if they were confronting a dog that could pounce at any second. 

“ **_Jesse McCree-_ ** ” 

He started laughing, loud and hard as he turned and tore from the room. Hanzo got up to follow him, running out the door after him, but he just stopped and stared down the long hallway around the corner. Jesse was sprinting, and he turned his head once to look back at his pursuer. As he ran, he tipped his hat. 

Hanzo was going to  _ kill  _ that boy. 

\---

“ _ Please _ , Satya.” Hanzo pleaded. He wouldn’t admit that he was pleading, but the tone of his voice indicated  _ clear _ pleads. He was standing outside of Satya Vaswani’s dorm, asking her to help him come up with a prank to get back at Jesse McCree. In the dorm across the hall, Sombra stuck her head out. 

“Did you say pranking Jesse McCree?” she asked. Satya leaned against her doorframe as Hanzo turned around. 

“I did… would you be interested in helping?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t very familiar with this girl - a Sophomore transfer. 

“He is roommates with Gabe Reyes, is he not?” she asked, mimicking Satya’s posture against the door. Satya seemed to stand on edge. 

“Perhaps…”

“I can help you achieve something that will cause some… mild annoyance.”

Hanzo found himself running from McCree’s dorm room way too early in the morning, even for him. As he slipped back into his room, a smile crept across his face. 

After showering and preparing for class, sneaking around a snoring, sleeping in too late Genji, Hanzo exited their dorm and locked the door only to be met with a distant crash of plastic, followed by a loud, “ _ FUCKING SHIT- _ ” 

Hanzo peeked around the corner just at the same time as Jesse McCree poked his sopping wet head around the opposite corner. A plastic Solo cup was sitting on top of his waterlogged hat, fallen from a wall built up against their door. 

Hanzo smirked and slipped back into his room before McCree could get over there. 

He reentered the room to find Genji sitting awake on his bed with their laptop in his lap. He was looked confusedly at the screen. 

“Hanzo?” he questioned. “Did you do this?”

“Do what?”

Genji spun the computer around to face him. On the screen was a hilariously seductive picture of McCree with many cheesy filters applied and a few cartoon dicks added to the background for class. The photo was set as the desktop background. Hanzo’s face turned a shade of pink as a pounding knock echoed on their door. 

“Who is that this early?” Genji questioned, rubbing his eyes. Hanzo walked back to the door and spoke through it without opening it. 

“Shimada residence?”

“ _ HANZO _ .”

“Yes, can I help you with something, McCree?”

He heard Jesse chuckle outside. “You son-of-a- _ bitch _ .”

“Thanks for the laptop wallpaper.” Hanzo leaned against the door, listening to the sound of water being rung from cloth. 

“Oh, anytime, darlin’. You just give me a holler when you want another one like that, I’d be happy to  _ oblige _ .” There was lightness in his voice, but Hanzo could still detect that tone of annoyance under it. 

“See you later, McCree.”

Hanzo waited half an hour before leaving, and when he did open his door, he opened it slowly and scanned all surroundings. All that was left of the waterlogged Jesse McCree was his hat sitting in front of the doorway. Hanzo picked it up for later. 

After classes, he carried the hat down the hallway to the McCree/Reyes residence, hung it on the door handle, knocked, then left. 

As he was about halfway down the hallway, he heard the door open. The voice of Reyes startled him. “Shimada!” Hanzo turned around. 

Gabe caught up to him and handed him a note. “From Jesse,” he said. “He had to go out, but he said you’d be coming by to drop something off and told me to give you this.”

Hanzo nodded and started walking again before Reyes spoke again. 

“And hey- just so you know, I’m all in favor of pranks on Jesse.” Hanzo turned around. 

“But don’t even think about trying anything on me again.”

Hanzo chuckled. “You have Sombra to thank for that.”

Reyes eyes darkened, and Hanzo chuckled again before leaving. As he walked, he read the note. 

_ Hanzo- _

_ Meet me for drinks tonight? I know a place that’ll take my I.D. _

_P.S. check your laptop wallpaper ;)_  

_ Jesse~ _

An address was scribbled on the other side of the note. Hanzo’s cheeks burned pink as he strode back into his room. Genji was texting someone furiously, not looking up as he approached. Hanzo tossed the note onto the desk, grabbing the laptop and opening it up. The wallpaper was a picture of McCree looking over his shoulder and winking, ugly pink hearts floating around him. Hanzo shut the laptop with a quick snap. 

“Genji, we need to stop people from breaking into our dorm.” he said. 

“Did Jesse just ask you on a date?” Genji nearly shrieked, holding the note in his right hand. Hanzo turned bright red. 

“GENJI-”

“HE DID. OH MY GOD. Are you going to go?”

“No! Of course not! Don’t be silly-”

As it turns out, Genji is very hard to catch when he is running around the room holding a post it note above his head. It also turns out that Jesse McCree is the smoothest talker on the face of the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment requests for future chapters <3


	3. Early Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recounting that time that Hanzo and McCree met on accident without knowing it in their youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the true question - does BAMF stand for bad ass motherfucker, or bad at making friends. the world may never know. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It had been about two months since the destruction of the Overwatch Base. A long enough time for it to feel distant, but not long enough for the pain in Jesse’s heart to subside. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sometimes that thought made him get all weepy, shut himself off. Other times that thought would stir this fire, this anger in his veins and cause him to throw punches as guys who looked at him funny in restaurants. Tonight, the thought caused him to stand in contemplative silence, puffing on smoke. 

McCree leaned against the side of a brick building, blowing clouds of smoke towards the sky. He’d stepped outside the bar somewhere in Europe to grab a quick smoke and get away from those inside. It wasn’t packed on a Thursday night, but not empty, either. He went to mess with the brim of his hat, but remembered halfway up to grabbing it that it wasn’t on his head. He felt so out of place in these city clothes. A worn out hoodie and some jeans. His fingers went instead to toy with his belt buckle. 

About thirty feet away, another side door to the bar burst open and two guys came roaring out. One was much bigger than the other, taller and fatter around, and his punches, if they collided with the little guy, sent him reeling backwards. The little guy, though, was nimble. As the door closed behind them and their fighting resumed ten fold, McCree watched the little guy dodge and weave around his opponent. He was obviously skilled in martial arts, landing kicks to the other man’s stomach. 

Shouting and screaming reverberated off the bar’s wall, but McCree didn’t really pick up on any of it. Something about ‘murderer,’ he thought, ‘coward.’ He observed the fight. Watched the long, dark hair of the little guy sweep around him as he moved. 

After some time, and some bad punches landed on the smaller one, he finally got a few good enough hits to end the fight and send the other guy away. McCree though he might have seen him finally pull a weapon, maybe a knife, but he didn’t use it. The man was standing alone now, back to McCree. He walked towards the stranger slowly. 

“Hey, partner-” he starts, and the guy jumps around so fast and bares his fists so quickly that McCree jumps back a little, holding his hands up in a submissive manner. “Woah,” he says, finally seeing the guy’s face clearer. “Just trying to give you a pat on the back here for a solid fight.”

He stared at McCree for a moment before lowering his guard, looking down. He went to wipe the blood dripping from his nose off on his sleeve. 

“Can I persuade you in joining me for a drink inside?” he asked. The stranger looked at him like he was crazy. His features were all angular, eyes calculating but also frenzied from the fight he had just been in. His hair was disheveled and hanging on either side of his face, threatening to cover his eyes. “You don’t look too hot, partner.”

“Stop calling me ‘partner.’” he finally spoke, and his voice was quiet and stiff, but after a moment, he looked up at McCree almost in defeat. McCree opened the side door and walked to the bar, and was almost surprised to find the stranger had followed him. 

“Glad you decided to join me.” he said, smiling at the stranger. “Can I ask for a name?”

“A name is not important.” he said, looking down at the old wood of the bar. McCree shrugged. 

“Suit yourself, then. We’ll be nameless drinking part-  _ pals _ .” he corrected himself.

They were handed drinks and sat in silence, for the most part. McCree would occasionally stare at the man and take note of just how young he actually looked, but then he would meet his eye and McCree would look away.  

“What does your belt buckle stand for?” the stranger asked at one point. This sent a hardy laugh through McCree and he held the gold in his hand. 

“That’s a secret, stranger. That’s a secret.”

The question made a bittersweet memory of Reyes asking him that same question fly through his mind. He smiled. 

McCree stands after a long while and puts a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’ll be seein’ ya, pal.” he said, before disappearing. The man never expected to see him again.  

\---

When Genji brings around his brother to meet his longtime Blackwatch buddy McCree, McCree isn’t quite sure what to expect. Genji had told him that Hanzo was nothing like himself- he was all proper and bitter, he had said. So of course, when facing someone proper and bitter, he  _ really _ turned on the stupid charm when they first met. 

Hanzo is about Genji’s height, but he has dark hair that is tied neatly in a bun on his head. His clothes hang off one shoulder, and a quiver of arrows is strapped around his back. Jesse sees his straight face and gives him a big, dumb grin. He tips his hat in one hand and holds out his other for a handshake. 

“Howdy. Name’s Jesse McCree, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your brother and I have known each other for quite some time!” he says. Hanzo takes his hand, albeit somewhat reluctantly. 

Genji talks to both of them about all kinds of things as they stand there, but Jesse can’t help but focus on Hanzo. He keeps staring at him with this weird, concentrated look. And sometimes, when Jesse would catch his stare, he wouldn’t look away- he’d just look straight into his eyes, examining his face. 

After Genji fires into more Blackwatch tales, McCree finally interrupts him and says, “Hey, partner, you got a problem of sumthin? Keep starin’ at me all funny, what, do I got something in my hair? In my teeth?”

Hanzo is taken aback, but his eyes light up with something. A smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t call me partner.” he says, and something, somewhere sparks in McCree’s brain, but he can’t place exactly what, so he just stares at Hanzo, dumbfounded. Hanzo steps forward and scans McCree up and down. McCree steps back and is about to speak, when Hanzo asks him, 

“What does your belt buckle stand for?”

And now it’s so obvious that McCree isn’t sure how he ever missed it in the first place. A smile comes to life on his face as he looks at Hanzo in a new light. 

“Glad you came out of that bar fight alive, amigo.” he says, clapping a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo, though uncomfortable at the touch, shares a shred of a smile. 

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment requests for future chapters <3


End file.
